kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Fourze
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, being the thirteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-second overall. It began airing on September 4, 2011, the week following the conclusion of ''Kamen Rider OOO, joining , later , in the Super Hero Time lineup. Trademarks on the title were filed by Toei in April 2011. The series commemorates not only the Kamen Rider Series' 40th anniversary but also the 50th anniversary of spaceflight, which began with Yuri Gagarin's Vostok 1 flight in 1961. The show's catchphrase is , referencing the transformation belt which gets its various powers from devices called to conjure attachments to Fourze's limbs. As with the two previous series, the protagonist of Fourze made his debut in the annual summer film of the show's direct predecessor, appearing in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. Story Amanogawa High School has become the center of strange happenings, and things only get stranger when the bad boy styled transfer student Gentaro Kisaragi attempts to make friends in his own unique way, reuniting with childhood friend and self-professed space travel otaku Yuki Jojima, all while gaining the ire of loner Kengo Utahoshi and the school's queen bee Miu Kazashiro and her enforcer jock boyfriend Shun Daimonji , as garishly styled social butterfly JK and goth girl Tomoko Nozama watch on. When monsters called Zodiarts begin to appear on campus, Kengo and Yuki attempt to use the strange devices they have found in the Rabbit Hatch lunar base a year ago that they can access through a locker on an off-limits part of campus to fight them. However, Gentaro interferes in their plans, in part due to Kengo's body unable to handle the strains of battle, and uses the devices to transform into Kamen Rider Fourze. As times goes on, the group gained a new member for the Kamen Rider Club, Ryusei Sakuta who is an exchange student from Subaruboshi High, concealing his identity as Kamen Rider Meteor. Eventually everyone found out when Ryusei killed Gentaro. Tachibana toke Ryusei's transformation and everyone was shocked when Meteor's identity was revealed. Earning Kengo's trust and forgiveness, Ryusei is re-allowed the Meteor gear and fights alongside Kamen Rider Fourze and the rest of the KRC against the Zodiarts. However, to keep the Anti-Zodiarts Organization a secret, Ryusei must not transform in front of a Zodiart, until Tachibana reveals his identity as Virgo Zodiarts. Characters Kamen Riders Movie Only Novel Only *Kamen Rider Icarus Kamen Rider Club *Kengo Utahoshi: systems analyst *Yuki Jojima: Founder, 2nd Club President, researcher *Miu Kazashiro: former Club President *Shun Daimonji: Powerdizer Pilot, bodyguard *Tomoko Nozama: spiritual coordinator *JK: Peoples Relation Officer, researcher *Chuta Ohsugi: Club Adviser *Ran Kuroki: Member (2nd batch) *Haru Kusao: Member (2nd batch) Horoscopes Monster League *Rumi Komaki *Daita Kondou *Chikao Nezu Space Ironmen Other Villaiins *Foundation X **Super Galaxy King **Suddendath **Unicorn Zodiarts *Dai-Shocker **Narutaki **Shadow Moon * ** Other Heroes Other Kamen Riders *Showa Riders **Seven Legendary Kamen Riders *Heisei Riders |Philip/Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Joker |Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth |Shintaro Goto |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth Prototype |Akira Date |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |} * * * Other Allies *Den-Liner crew **Naomi **Owner *Hina Izumi * ** ** ** * ** Episodes Book adaptations Manga A manga adaptation of Kamen Rider Fourze, written and illustrated by MegaMan NT Warrior artist Ryo Takamisaki, was first published in the February issue of CoroCoro Comic Special. Novel A novel based on Kamen Rider Fourze is set to be released on March 1st, 2014.http://bookclub.kodansha.co.jp/bc2_bc/search_view.jsp?b=3148696 Crossover with Crayon Shin-chan Four short crossover episodes, collectively titled , between Kamen Rider Fourze and Crayon Shin-chan were shown in each show's time slots during April 2012 to promote their respective series' new films: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen and Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called!: Me and the Space Princess. The characters will crossover in two episodes of each respective series. The story follows Shin-chan teaming up with Kamen Rider Fourze in order to go to space and rescue Shin's younger sister who had been taken to Planet Himawari to become its princess. The first and fourth episodes feature both anime and live-action while the second and third were entirely animated. Episodes # # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** ** ** ** ** * Member of Light Music Club (26): tatsuo (of everset) * Member of Light Music Club (26), : Ryo (of defspiral) * Member of Light Music Club (26): Masaki (of defspiral) * Member of Light Music Club (26): AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Fourze: * Kamen Rider Meteor: * Libra Zodiarts, Scorpion Zodiarts, Sagittarius Zodiarts: Hero Vision, vol. 43The episode 5 of Kamen Rider Fourze the Net Edition: Everyone, Let's Go to Class! * Leo Zodiarts: Uchusen, Vol. 136 * Virgo Zodiarts: * Pegasus Zodiarts, Cancer Zodiarts: Notes *This season was originally going to have been about the Kamen Rider Club investigating various urban legends about Kamen Riders, and would have featured appearences of many past Kamen Rider actors, however, this was scrapped due to it being too similiar to Kamen Rider Decade. *This series contains the most used of Ending Themes in Neo-Heisei period, being used it almost every episodes, except for some occasions. The other just use Ending Themes for rare occasions. *This is the first series since Kamen Rider Agito to not feature an original evil Rider/Anti-hero Rider in its films or respective show. *This is the only post-''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Heisei series to not include a Tertiary Rider. References External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/fourze/ Kamen Rider Fourze] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/fourze/ Kamen Rider Fourze] at Toei TV